The sport of darts, which comprises throwing darts at a circular dartboard, has been around for over 150 years. The board has remained largely the same for much, if not all, of this time although many different games have been created using the standard board. Most dartboards are circular and include a surface for receiving a dart tip therein. Most games involve trying to hit targets defined on the dart board that remain stationary. Further, most current dart board games involve throwing from a set distance that remains the same throughout the game.